Last of Solivent
by melty-chan
Summary: A World where Gods, Demons, Humans coexist with one another. A prophecy of Destruction. A girl born of a human and demon finds herself in search of her past, a boy in search of the demon lord . Both side by side.. changing each other's destiny..
1. Chapter 1

Last of the Solivent

* * *

PROLOGE 

4000 years ago, a world far beyond this one, lies a prophecy…

_Chaos will begin…_

_lord of the demons will awaken.._

_time will stop.._

_everything will turn to rivers of blood.._

_the world will collapse.._

_and forever disappear.._

This world, unlike ours, consists of demons, gods, and humans which con-exist to keep harmony.

Up in the north of Alivis was where the gods lived. Just in the past 100 years the gods began to hunt down the demons. They believed "As long as demons exist, Gods will perish."

Unlike the gods, demon were independent, self reliable, spread through out the world.

The peace of Alivis was remained for millions of years. The ancestors were told a story of a maiden from heaven and a servant boy from the devils were brought together by the Solivent, as we known as shooting stars. That was how the first humans were created. The power of gods and demons created a anti-magical being. But not long ago, these non-magical being began to fear. The fear of death and the powers of the devils and angels.

Moving right along…

Gods were sent out all over the world in search of the demon lord. It was said that he wonders around in search of a lair to build his demon empire. But 15 years ago, rumor has it that the demon lord had died from a traitor name, Kilous. Since then, no one had heard or seen of them again. As he died, the prophecy slowly faded away within peoples mind, some even forgot all about it. But not the gods, most of them continue to spend their lives in search of HIM. As long as the prophecy exists, gods will also exist in hunt of the demon lord.

The story begins where chaos starts..

The northern part of Alivis has an island named Damirs. A flood occurred just recently. It wasn't just a normal flood. Hail and rain rushed in the mid of summer and lasted for 3 months. Then at last, the island could not hold on to the beating, as it sank below the seas. This was no ordinary island. This was the first part of the world that was said to have been created first. As the start falls there will be no beginning…

* * *

Author: The idea of this story came from different animes mixed together.. this includes: Disgaea, Kiba, Rave master, Utawarerumo and some mini mini ideas from other animes.. thanks ..

This story is just beginning.. I already got the whole story in my head.. please do review I'll deeply appreciated.

Note: The words, names of the story are made up by me except for Alivis which I got it off from MAR. (the guy with the tattoo and a fairy).


	2. The prophecy begins

**The prophecy began…**

The gods were assembled immediately right after the mysterious case of Damirs. Many believed it was the demon lord's doing but the others refused to believe this outrage. There was no result in the argument but the gods took drastic measures and sent out soldiers in search of the demon lord. They were called the _Slayde_. Their main goal was to kill all demons in the world and all people who gets in their way. No one dares to disobey or go against them. They knew very well what would happen to them if they do.

In a small town, far from Damirs, very much unheard of by outsiders, lived humans. They lived peacefully together as if they were brothers and sisters. No one ever comes to the town since it was right in the center of a forest. They knew nothing of the outside world nor anyone from outside knew anything about them.

A girl and her mother lived at the edge of town, everyone knew them. Not very long ago, the mother was found unconscious in the forest carrying a baby girl. They were rescued by the villagers from the town. And from then on, they lived in the town. No one asked why she was in the forest or where the father of the baby was or why the girl always has a hat on. Few years went by as they continued to live there peacefully but a terrible secret was about to be reveled. That day when the girl was out for groceries for her mother, a gust of wind blew her hat off. There reveled her abnormal ears. They were slightly longer than those of normal people, and pointy at the top. But it still functions the same except the fact that those demon ears were able to hear from a farther distance and louder sounds than humans. The humans in the town stood and stared. They were terrified. For decades none of the humans from the town had seen or heard of demons until now. Even they did not know much about them, they acknowledged the fact about demon's appearance and how they were different from them. Despite the fact that the girl had lived together with the humans in the town for twelve years, humans will always fear demons. That was how the world works.

The town folks gathered up, as though they were an angry mob, carrying all sorts of harmful weapons they had at home as they marched towards the edge of town to the girl's home. When they got there, no one was found, the place was a mess and no clues were left behind…

_4 years later…_

Just like everyday, Anna would gather up left over wood scraps from the ground and bring it home. But on her way home, she spotted a boy, just around the same age as her, lying on the forest floor. She hasn't seen or talked to people for a long time since her mother had passed away. Anna had no intention of helping or caring for the boy but something had made her stop in her tracks. A golden amulet around the boy's neck. It wasn't just an ordinary amulet; it was a possession of the gods. Her mother told Anna many stories, all about the gods, how they would do anything to get what they wanted and seek for demons to kill. Anna was no ordinary demon, she was half half. That's what people called those who didn't belong to either side, demons nor humans. She had the abilities of a demon and the appearance of a human except for her ears.

Anna knew what exactly she had to do. She had to kill him. If he was to wake up and find out that she was a demon, he would have killed her or worse, others like him would soon discover that he has gone missing and search the entire forest for him. And then, she would have no where to go anymore. While she was still struggling to decide what to do with the boy, he slowly opened his eyes. He was not aware of his surroundings as he sat up, he looked around and found a young girl, not far from where he was, staring at him as if he was a ghost of some sort. It seemed like they had been in the same position for over an hour. She was not sure what to do, she found herself taking out the first object she found in her bag. It was a mini dagger. Anna held it in front of her and stood in a defensive stance. Ever since she was little, her mother had taught her self-defense and hand-to-hand combat. Since she had no contact with any demons during her life, no one could teach her demon magic, known as _shoki_. Just when she was about to attack the boy, a bear came out of nowhere behind her. She quickly turned around but it was too late, the bear had already jumped onto her. She let out a painful cry and fainted. The boy took out his sword and in a flash of light he pierced through the bears body and drew it back out. The injured bear quickly ran back into the forest. The boy walked up to the girl lying on the floor and picked her up. "She looked a lot heavier than she really is," thought the boy.

He carried the girl with both his arms towards the centre of the forest where he had spotted some smoke. Most of the girl's hair was covering her face but he still got a good look at her with the little bit of sunlight that came through the heavy forest canopy. She had the face of an angel, no it was more, whatever it was, it made the boy's heart skip a beat and his face flushed in redness. He quickly continued walking towards a small house right ahead. The house was spotless with the exception of some hand made furniture here and there. There were two rooms, one led up to the kitchen and the other to a bedroom. It seemed like only the girl liveed here. He slowly placed the girl onto the bed. The boy took out a mini jar of what seem like sand but was actually medicine and placed it above the girl's wounds. He discovered that in order to do so, he would have to rip open her shirt to revel her wounds. Thank god the wounded part of her body was at the side of her hips and nowhere else. He carefully slit the cloth that the girl was wearing near her wound, making sure he did not cut her. He placed some of the medicine in his hands and gently rubbed it on the wound. She had very white and silky skin. He mentally kicked himself for thinking such thing. As he continued with his spell, he mumbled some cantation and the wound began to heal immediately. It was one of the many spells that gods were able to perform.

Not long after, the girl woke up. She was surprised she was still alive and that she was face to face with the same boy in the forest. What it him who saved her? How could it be? Unless… no it can't be.

"Who are you?" asked the girl

"Ha-ha, is that how you greet the person who just save your butt? Jokes… Well my name is Yoh Asakura . But you can call me Yoh."

"..Mm ok thanks, you can leave now"

"Uh I would love to, but you see, I… sorta got lost in this forest. Why is a girl like you here anyway? You know there are a lot of demons around these days right?"

Wow I guess.. I was right… he still haven't discovered that I was a demon yet. Oh wait… He discovered I live here… now what do I do? Thought Anna.

"On the other hand, I can't let youet him leave here." Said Anna.

* * *

Arthor: Continue more next time.. For those who really like this story, I'll post every week.. Promise.. so that you guys won't forget how the story is like.. and this is a Anna and Yoh story.. 


End file.
